


Listen to my dead heartbeat

by qiingzhu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, i don't know what genre is this, very random, what even is the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiingzhu/pseuds/qiingzhu
Summary: On valentine's day, Kyungsoo decided it's the best time to confess to his neighbour Chanyeol only to be rejected. He died the same day, but came back as a ghost. Saying something about seeking vengeance to the guy who rejected him. What happens next?





	Listen to my dead heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a manga I've read years ago so I don't really remember the original plot. But I wrote the story solely based on the original one while adding some of my few (bad) ideas. Enjoy!

Kyungsoo woke up late. He's late for school because he had missed his bus. He can't walk to school, it's raining on a spring day; how delightful. By now he can just don't go to school but he have to. It's valentine's day.

And he's about to do something's important.

"What you have there, kiddo?" Mr. Do ask him on their ride to that education asylum as he see his son hugging a big paper bag. He could see some petals peeking out from the bag but he thought he should ask more. "For Valentine's day? You're giving it to someone?"

Kyungsoo said nothing but nod. Truthfully, he has alot to think. He's never the type to voice his affection, god, he couldn't look into someone's eye more than 10 seconds. A shy kid's going to confess today? On valentine's day? 

How ironic.

But he's tired of seeing him from afar. They live so close yet are so far. Park Chanyeol, the school's hope for basketball. The popular kid and a beloved team captain. 

And of course with that comes a great battle for Kyungsoo. He has to push his way at the basketball court to see him play every evening when he know he had to go back home. He always have to wait behind every lunch break because that damn fine boy knows he's hot and always takes his time walking the hallway as if he's in a slow mo mood. The nerves of him. But Kyungsoo likes him anyway.

Kyungsoo decided that Chanyeol have to know now. Today. No next time or later.

You know what they say that sometimes some people can feel that their time is up in planet earth and they're going to die soon? Yes such cases exist and Kyungsoo is one of the people who felt that. That's why he had become so desperate to confess although it's really against his nature.

Honestly he decided to confess; never. No one actually know about it but his friends. 5 of his friends, that five people who are always loud and playful despite being a friend of a quiet Kyungsoo. They sincerely liked him though, that he sure of.

They have pushed Kyungsoo to confess but he always deny their request saying they should stop prying into his love line.

Boo hoo guess who actually about to confess now?

That's some of the factors why Kyungsoo wanted to confess despite he know he could never do it in a million year. 

Lunch break comes as the bell rings loudly, making Kyungsoo's breath hitch. He grip the paper bag just below him by the table and sighs. 'this is it.' He said to himself.

He's about to stand up and walk to Chanyeol's class when his friends suddenly gather around him and start to bombard him with questions, "are you actually going to confess Kyungsoo?"

"I remember someone said about never gonna confess and will always swallow that feelings away."

"Such hypocrite Do Kyungsoo, kidding!"

"Kyungsoo yah, are you sure? Chanyeol's a big of a person, he has huge followers."

Kyungsoo close his eyes, "can you guys just shut up for a minute please? I need moral support here." Soon as he said it, his friends starts to gives him one he need.

Hyungsik, one of his best friends even massage his shoulder as if he's going into a battle arena. For them, Kyungsoo is.

"Good luck, warrior. Have faith in yourself." They push him with luck as Kyungsoo finally walks out the door to the other class. "I could never be as brave as Do Kyungsoo." Hyungsik pretends to wipe a fake tear.

The group of friends look at each other, mischief on the smiles before tailing behind Kyungsoo quietly.

"Park Chanyeol, happy valentine's day." Kyungsoo slowly steps towards Chanyeol as the latter is reading a literature book. Thank god Chanyeol is always the last one to walk out to do that stupid hallway catwalk of him. This way, he's alone with him for now.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol frowns confusedly seeing his neighbor suddenly greet him one. "Thank you? What brings you here?"

Kyungsoo takes another step, "I need to tell you something." 

Chanyeol says nothing back but glancing at the paper bag on the smaller guy's hand, "I, honestly, like you, Chanyeol. For a long time now? You're so nice since we hang together as kids and I don't know? I just realised I like you although we've drifted apart."

The room goes dead silence. If a pin drops, it'll sounded like a crash. Chanyeol said nothing back but only to stare at the guy who just confessed to him as if he has gone crazy. 'He must thought I am one,' Kyungsoo monologue himself.

"I, I'm sorry if this is too sudden-"

"Are you serious?"

Kyungsoo blinks with confusion, "of course I am. Why would I lie?"

"Stop it, Kyungsoo. If this is one of your friend's prank, I don't want to hear it anymore." Chanyeol turns his back and continue to read his book, leaving a completely dumbfounded Kyungsoo. 

He wants to yell at him, he wants to turn him back around to convince that he sincerely likes him and he never lie about it. His friends wouldn't dare to do such pranks because they know how much he's serious about his feelings.

Kyungsoo wants to do alot of things but he could only do one right now; is to run back because he's so ashamed of him now. How do he face Chanyeol after this? Rejected and being called a liar? Happy valentine's indeed.

The classroom's sliding door opens rather harshly by Kyungsoo's strides, and his friends had to hide behind the wall to make themselves unnoticed.

"He's crying, that Chanyeol guy's a fucking jerk."

Hyungsik let out a sigh, "I don't know why he even said that to Kyungsoo. We need to comfort him, let's go guys." Hyungsik leads and they walk back to class together, pacing faster to catch up with Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tilt his head enough to spot Kyungsoo's friends jogging back to their class. Once he knows he's alone again, Chanyeol mess his hair and slump down his table. He should know that of course, Kyungsoo would do that to him. He close his eyes and let out a heavy breath.

Finally school's over. The worn out flowers and melted chocolates are hanging lifelessly as Kyungsoo steps on the road. His eyes are probably stung red right now and he looks somehow miserable, because he actually feel miserable.

He should know rejection would be hurt but now that he experience it himself, he shouldn't never listen to his gut feelings in the first place. 

He wipes yet another tear falls to his cheek, sniffing the cold air of spring. He decided to take the evening bus because he wants to take some time alone. He wanted badly for this day to end and deciding whether or not the existence of Valentine is a good idea.

Kyungsoo walks the cross line with head slump down, unaware of his surroundings. Deep in his own thoughts, Kyungsoo didn't hear the crowds around yelling at him.

A loud horn startle Kyungsoo and soon as he turns, he see a big truck heading straight towards him. The driver goes panic as he tries his best to stop the vehicle. Kyungsoo's supposed he should he running, but he is too stunned to move.

Do Kyungsoo died on Valentine's day. He knew his days was being counted anyway. That's explain why he had been so eager to tell Chanyeol his feelings. He decided he left without any regret; he left peacefully on a young age of 18.


End file.
